1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, and more particularly to a novel game system which is a sort of position occupying game like a game of xe2x80x9cgoxe2x80x9d but differs essentially from an indoor game like xe2x80x9cgoxe2x80x9d in that the body of a player is moved, and which further differs from a scramble type position occupying game such as a soccer game and a rugby game, in that players all move in all directions within an extensive game area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Play (including games) for children has an important part in learning rules and manners necessary for life in society, and in addition, play requiring functional movement of the body is considered useful in that reflexes, muscular strength, and sustaining power are developed. However, the main current of play has recently been shifted to indoor games like television games. Particularly, there is fear for sound upbringing of young people.
Directing attention to outdoor play requiring functional movement of the body in view of such a social background, most play falls under the category of a sport. Of people having a tendency to stay indoors, young people watch sports, but it is regrettable that they do not positively take part in sports. The first reason is that every possible sport requires troublesome, tedious practice to one degree or another. The second reason is that many of the lovers of television games have had a mental habit of entering into a virtual world on the screen. Unless a motion-type game having excitement of a virtual world without requiring practice is developed, achievement of social needs for upbringing of young people through outdoor sports will be fairly difficult.
As described above, the conventional game systems represented by television games have the disadvantage that they are unsuitable for the relation with people and the growth and health promotion of the body, because they are exclusively employed indoors.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstances mentioned above. Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel game system which is capable of having excitement of a virtual world without requiring practice, also causing a player to move in all directions within an extensive game area in cooperation with other players, and making a contribution to the relation with people and the growth and health promotion of the body.
To achieve this end, there is provided a game system comprising: detection means for detecting a position of a spot moved from a start spot; measurement means for measuring time; decision means for deciding whether or not spots measured by the detection means have enclosed an area within a set time measured from the start spot by the measurement means; and computation means for computing a size of a distance between the measured spots, or a size of the area enclosed with the measured spots, when the decision means decides that there has been enclosure; wherein victory or defeat of a game player is determined by the size of the length or the size of the area, computed by the computation means.
In the game system of the present invention, the decision means may decide that there has been enclosure, when the last spot of the measured spots is within a set distance from the start spot. In addition, the set distance in the decision means may be varied with the lapse of time measured by the measurement means. Furthermore, the set time that is measured with the measurement means can be set so that it varies with every start.
According to the present invention, a game requiring movement of a player can be performed by utilizing GPS satellites. That is, a player sets an arbitrary spot within an extensive game area in cooperation with the other players of the self-team and moves within the game area. Furthermore, the progress of the game is made in a virtual game area. This can interest people being accustomed to indoor games such as television games, particularly young people. And young people are urged to join the game. Therefore, the game system of the present invention is capable of contributing to the relation with people and the growth and health promotion of the body.